


Celebrating a Birthday was Never so Much Fun

by msharleyquinn85



Series: Birthday [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Job, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, handjob, sex in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sebastian celebrate his birthday by going out to dinner and having lots and lots of birthday sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating a Birthday was Never so Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if there's any grammar mistakes or if this just plain sucks but I was rushed to write it as I wanted to get it out for Seb's bday. Please comment and leave kudos if you like it, which I hope you guys do.

“Babe come on we’re gonna miss our reservation for your birthday dinner” “I’ m fixing my hair, and we’ve got plenty of time” “Seb you’ve been fixing your hair for over an hour and everyone is already there, let’s go birthday boy!” I walked out of the bathroom, knowing that he would be at least another 10 mins. I called the car company and texted everyone to let them know that we were running late, then sat down and occupied myself with my phone until Sebastian finally emerged from the bathroom, hair perfectly done. “You finally get your hair perfect?” I asked, sarcasm dripping from by voice. “Yes I did miss sassypants, you ready to go?” “I’ve been ready for an hour” “ Okay so I like my hair to be perfect, is that a crime?” “ It is when you keep people waiting for a ridiculous amount of time” “Okay okay i get it” Sebastian said shaking his head “Let’s go shall we?” he said taking my hand and pulling me from the couch. 

We made our way downstairs and waited for our car to arrive. As we waited i noticed Sebastian eyeing me up and down “Why do you keep looking at me like that?” How do you want me to look at you when you’re wearing that dress?” He said wrapping his arms around me “Did you buy it just for my birthday?” “Yup” “ I love it!” he said kissing me, his hands moving down to his hips and then coming to rest on my ass. “Seb someone could see” “Uh huh” was all he said, leaning down to kiss me again. He was a mere inch from my face when I spotted our car “car’s here babe,” Sebastian groaned and walked over to open the car door, I got in, him sliding in after me and whispering “ You know we’re gonna finish what we started out there on the street” “ Oh I wouldn’t expect us not to” I said straddling him and immediately attaching my lips to his. Our kiss was heated and ended with us out of breath and a huge tent in Sebastian’s pants. “Looks like we have ourselves a situation here” Sebastian nodded “You straddle me, and make out with me while looking like that, it was bound to happen. I climbed off him and quickly undid his zipper, put my hand down his boxer briefs and ran my thumb over the tip of his penis, making him grunt. Taking that as a sign of approval, I wrapped my hand around his penis and moving his up and down his length, making him lean his head back against the seat. I then took his entire length in my mouth, eliciting a moan from him. I started to bob my head up and down and soon Sebastian’s hands were in my hair making me bob at a rhythm which he set. He started to move his hips up and down not long after and I knew he was close. I moved my hands to message his balls, throwing him over the edge and making him come down my throat, and not a moment to soon as we were pulling up to the restaurant. We both pulled ourselves back together and went to meet his friends. 

Dinner was spent talking, laughing, drinking and Sebastian and I teasing each other under the table. It started innocently enough, each of us placing a hand on the other’s knee, each hand moving higher and higher on the other’s thigh as dinner went on, eventually reaching it’s destination. The only difference being that I was quick enough to squeeze my legs together keeping Sebastian’s hand from doing anything, mine however was messaging his dick through the crotch of his pants, causing him to become increasingly uncomfortable until he had to abruptly excuse himself from the table. Noticing how abruptly and hurriedly he left the table his friends wondered what was wrong and I excused my self to go check on him, already knowing why he left the table so suddenly. I was rounding the corner to where the restrooms were when i felt and arm wrap around me and I was being pulled into the men’s room. I had no time to register what was happening as Sebastian wasted no time attaching his lips to mine, hoisting up my dress and pulling my underwear down before quickly pulling down his pants and underwear enough to thrust into me. His thrust were rough and deliberate and it wasn’t long before we were both struggling to stifle our moans and eventually coming hard. “Holy shit” was all either of us could say. We once again pulled ourselves together and walked back to the table, everyone smirking at us when we got back, clearly knowing what had happened. We had some more drinks, sang happy birthday to Sebastian and then said our goodbyes. The ride home was quiet, Sebastian and I just holding hands and enjoying the ride. We got home and immediately shed off our fancy clothes. I looked over Sebastian and asked “So did you have a good birthday babe” “Yea it was great doll” he replied and cocky smile on his face, “Good, you know it’s not over yet,” I said dragging him to the bedroom.


End file.
